A History Repeated
by 100percentPotter
Summary: My first fanfic! The daughter of Harry has contained many of the same experiances as Harry because of the scar she gained when she is young. But with a potion her life may change forever. ON HOLD


A History Repeated

Summary: Hogwarts becomes different in the future, Jamie Potter was the main thing. Suffering from the same scar as Harry she had many things in commen with the original Harry. But when her best friend's potion goes wrong Jamie has a chance to change her reality.

Disclaimer: Yes, I know that Jo Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just own my OC's, which are, the Kinders, her grandparents, and the new headmaster.

A thin girl was found rushing through the now empty hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her short spiky black hair flowed behind her in a wavy pattern, and her black Gryffindor robes billowed as she ran. Being late for potions was a big offence to Snape, he just didn't understand how tied up you can be when being tied up with the 'full body bind', she found herself hopping to the closest professor and that unfortunately that was Professor Binns who took his sweet time in finding the counter-curse.

She quickly slid in her seat next to her best friends, Rori Jason, Kim Taylor, and Tammy Kinder.

"Late again Jamie!" Hissed Rori from across the table, the other three didn't notice they where just watching their potion bubble.

"Miss Potter, I want an explanation why you are fifteen minutes late to class." Snape said over her table.

"Well I-I was hit with the full body bind sir, and uh, I had to hop to the first Professor I could find, Professor Binns, and he took his sweet time finding the counter-curse." Jamie admitted.

"I see, you pay no attention in any class whatsoever and then you waist the time of a professor to untie you from a simple spell? Very disappointing, five points from Gryffindor." He said under his greasy hair.

"It's impossible to waist the time of a ghost grease-ball." She mumbled opening her book to the page specified.

"Detention, Potter! And another five points from Gryffindor, between Longbottom and you Potter I can hardly believe that Gryffindor has ever won any of the house cups."

Jamie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth; he hadn't gone to far…yet. She gathered the ingredients from her bag and began to add them, it seemed to be going well when BANG! Rori's potion had just blown up, red potion flying everywhere.

"Uh-oh…" Rori said looking very frightened; she was the worst in potions.

"Your in big trouble now Rori!" Jamie said smiling at her best friend and dodging a big glop red substance.

"Green Jason, how many times did I say it?" Snarled Snape.

"Seventeen times, sir." Rori replied with a grin.

"Another five points from Gryffindor and detention with Potter." He snarled then used 'Scourgify' to clean up the mess.

Kim giggled, Jamie and Rori in detention was worse then having them in class. Every smart professor never let's them have detention together because its mass chaos, obviously Snape didn't know that.

Later that evening Jamie and Rori trudged to the dungeons taking their sweet time in doing so.

"Got a plan yet?" Asked Rori looking down at the Marauders Map.

"Yeah! Hide! Filch is coming!" Jamie said pointing at the small dot that was coming towards them, the two jumped behind a suit of armor and then suddenly all of Hogwarts went dark, no lights where seen.

"R-R-Rori? What just happened?" Asked Jamie worriedly,

"I don't know Jamie; it's seriously scaring me though! Let's get out of here!" As they ran towards the dungeons they felt their feet gradually get heavier until it was impossible to stand.

"Uh, could this be a Peeves joke?" Asked Jamie now sitting and out of breath.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with that potion-"She was stopped mid sentence and she simply passed out.

"Rori!"

Jamie said weakly and tried to raise to her feet, but weakly fell to the stone hard floor

"Where did they come from?" Asked a male voice who sounded a bit frightened.

"I don't know but I don't think we should trust them." Said another who sounded particularly familiar to Jamie.

"I still say we should take them to the hospital wing." Said a female in a bossy sort of tone.

"And I say that you all should just bloody shut-up!" Muttered Jamie rising off what she found to be a couch in the Gryffindor common room. "Some people have a bloody headache and need some peace and quite." She said rubbing her temples then looked up at them...Something was horribly wrong.

"Eh...where am I?" She asked then quickly remembered Rorri. "Where's Rorri?" She said raising one fist.

"I'm over here Jamie." Called Rorri's voice, it sounded a bit frightened, nothing like here usual spicy tone.

"Explain why were in the common room, and if this is some prank that Kim came up with, it's not bloody funny!" Jamie said reaching for her back pocket, which always had her wand in it..., but it was nowhere to be seen. "And while you're at it explain why my wand is not where it is supposed to be."

"Look here, you guys were just in the corridors, we had no other choice." Said the redhead crossing his arms.

"Yes we did Ron; we could have taken them to the hospital wing!" Said the girl.

"Hold on a second...you might not be Ron Weasly would you?" Asked Rorri flipping her brown hair out of her face.

"Uhh, yeah." Ron said looking at her with a side-ways glance.

At that point, Jamie felt like she had gone insane,

"Are you meaning to tell me that you two are supposed to be my godparents and my dead father? Yeah right." Jamie said crossing her arms.

"Father?"

A/N: I need some good reveiwers!


End file.
